Hero In Healing
by K4FF
Summary: A RED Soldier is majorly injured outside of game times, a BLU Medic comes along to help the man in need.


/ Author's Note /

My first upload, this contains the ship Medic x Soldier (For a friends birthday, I hope you like it! and anyone else who stumbles across it~ it's a WIP u

**Hero in Healing **

Pressure rushed over the supporting man, Clutching his medigun to his side as he followed that 'shield'.

The BLU's were close, so close to capturing the RED's intelligence that one final time.

Demoman and Heavy both valiantly walked side by side as the Medic healed them both, his medigun was glowing with that familiar metallic sheen; he was ready to pop it.

The Demo grasped the intelligence, which in turn alerted every Merc that it had been taken. They braced themselves for the swarm of RED's attack. A smirk planted across the German's face, Heavy was the first to walk out and retorted 'GO!GO!GO!' and with that the Medic let his ingenious invention to use. Power and strength seeped into their veins; a huge offensive triumph as they broke the REDs defenses. The Demoman then planted one or two sticky bombs across the bridge as they ran.

The ubercharge rang with that electrifying buzz as it was losinh charge; but it was too late, the BLU's had captured that mysterious briefcase the final time.

The ringing of bells sounding from Sawmill, The REDs fled , soon being gunned,sliced, and exploded down by the BLU's.

A few escaped that pain an humiliation.

Every BLU cheered out as it was quitting time, throwing each other up and down.

The Heavy rejoiced in throwing his close companion Medic up and down, by doing so his glasses fell off and down onto some steps.

The BLU's all began to sigh in relief as it was quitting time. They began to filter out the map to their rooms.

The Medic walked to the side to get his glasses. Trotted down the steps, the sounds of his boots clunking he slipped them on his long nose. 'Vunderbar'

The Medic then turned, he walked back in slight shock, there was a RED Soldier who was very injured, leaning his torso on a log above the water. The Medic had to help him, regardless of his Job, it was his duty of a Man in medicine to help out another person in need.

He ran to the other Merc, he looked away slightly, his hand had been completely blown off, it's remains floated around him.

The Soldier was definitely unconscious, the medic knew that if the RED was left to bleed out after Respawn times, he would more then likely die.

The Medic used his medigun on the Soldiers wound, he knew that it wouldn't repair it straight away , but it would be a 'quick-fix' for now.

Looking around him he saw the bits of debris which was also around the Soldier, they were splinters of the Demoman's sticky bomb; That Soldier didn't stand a chance, The Demo must of let them off after the bells otherwise the Soldier would of respawned fine.

Despite the Medics looks, he was rather strong, he grunted as he carried the enemy on his back, the RED was lighter than he imagined.

This was risky, so risky. If the two were caught by Saxton Hale then they would never see the light of day again.

As the Medic carried him on his shoulder, he walked out Sawmill, cautiously to his cabin.

When arriving at the odd surgery/bedroom he placed the soldier on his bed.

He took off his thick gloves which exposed his delicate soft fingers.

Touching the Soldiers frame he began to search for his pulse, it was there.

The Medic then attached him to a general drip. He then began to take a closer look at his hand.

It was really bad. Barely any of it was attached; he couldn't save it.

The medic then detached the unnecessary tissue. After he did so he stitched up the base of his wrist, that's all he had left now, his whole hand was un-salvageable.

The German rubbed antiseptic gel across the newly amputee'd Soldiers wrist. Then dressing the wound with a bandage. He left the Soldier for a little while to get some rest.

The Medic was hesitant to how long he could actually keep the Soldier there for.

Washing his hands of the bad deed he looked over to his patient, The Medic was in somewhat awe, for a man who was so masculine and powerful, the Soldier looked so peaceful, resting.

His eyes fluttered for a while, his surroundings alien to him, he wasn't sure what was going on. The American felt shooting pain to his arm, he looked down, and almost shrieked when he saw his hand wasn't there.

The Medic looked at him, as he began walking to the RED, The other clutched the German at his collar.

' You did this didn't you, You crazy son' of a bitch! Damn BLU's' Soldier bellowed at the other.

The Medic adjusted his glasses, struggling and setting himself free of the Soldier's grip.

'Nein, I Vouldn't do zuch' a thing' The small man spoke as he walked away slightly 'A comrade of mine, Demoman exploded his bombs wiz'out z'inking, blowing your hand to smithereens'.

The Medic looked at the Soldier with subdued eyes 'Regardless of your colour team, we have the same blood' He looked at the American very seriously for that moment. 'You need more rest'.

The Soldier wasn't sure what to believe, but at this point in time he believed that Medic.

'Okay. Thanks, I Guess'

The Soldier grunted under his breath. Patting his helmet, realizing the other could clearly see his face, he blushed slightly.

The American wasn't bad looking, he had that masculine rugged look about him. He was clean shaven, and you could see he took care of himself well.

The German sat at the end of his bed 'Vill your team be vorring about you?' The American sighed slightly and scoffed 'No.' He looked at his wrist and though about the BLU's , as he was nearly always in his own cabin. They might not even realize that he was gone.

He only had one hand, he didn't even know if he believed it himself. It was completely ordinary so see bad injuries whilst in all of the different maps, so perhaps he couldn't believe it happened to him?

'You z'hould ask if ze' Engineer is able to make you a robotic hand, you know, like the Gunslinger?'The Medic patted the bed sheet carefully.

Solly shrugged. Why did that BLU even care about him?

The German looked at him and slid his glasses slightly 'You will be fine, you can through zis' you are a strong man, Jane.' He tried to smile then, to reassure him, he wasn't sure if it was working.

The amputee raised an eyebrow as he was called by his name. The Soldier somewhat smiled and patted the BLU's shoulder.

'Now, what can I call you , Private?!' The Soldier spoke as his voice perked up a bit 'Fritz Steiner' The German spoke as his name rolled thickly off his tongue.

Jane looked down at his wrist again, he couldn't write well so it didn't matter as his dominant hand was gone, then it sprung to mind everything that his dominant hand did best.


End file.
